A Little Fall of Rain
by Fred and George
Summary: Sequel to On My Own....


Authors Note: This song is from Les Miserables, called A Little Fall of Rain, one thing that will make this fic mean something is understanding the song. The bold italics is the voice Marius (Harry) who is in love with someone else, but has always been loved by Eponine (Ginny). Eponine sings in italics, they sing together in the bold.   
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny was aimlessly stumbling from her Potions class. She was so sick  
of the crap that Snape dealt to everyone who was not in Slytherin.   
She was so sick of everything. The pain she felt whenever she heard the sound  
of Harry's voice and whenever she had that recurring dream. It was such a   
wonderful dream, until the end. When she woke up and realized that it was  
just that, only a dream.   
As Ginny was walking through the deserted corridors of Hogwarts, she heard   
hushed voices coming from just outside the front door. She could barely  
make out the familiar voices, Harry, Hermione, and Ron.  
  
"Are you sure...Here?"  
  
"Here. We must do something..."  
  
"But what, only with the three of us?"  
  
"Dumbledore and all the professors will be there. Come on, we have to do   
something. Out by the lake, we should at least try."  
  
Ginny was very curious. What was going out down by the lake? Had she missed  
something? She had sleepwalked through the past two weeks. She was sure  
she was supposed to be there. She quickly ran out to the lake. But no  
one was there, although, she was almost positive, across the lake, there  
was a small, dim, green light.   
Ginny was frightened. All she could relate to a green light was   
Voldermort. But it couldn't be. Not here at Hogwarts. Unable to think  
through the blinding fear throbbing in her head, she just dived into the   
nearest bush. She hoped she wouldn't be caught.   
But soon she realized she had to warn someone as gradually the green  
light became larger as it was circling closer to the school. But then,   
quite suddenly. There was a man, Dumbledore, yes it was Dumbledore, jumping  
out from the bush closest to Voldermort's right foot. Dumbledore said something   
quietly. Something Ginny was positive wasn't a spell. She was right,  
coming out from the bushes behind Dumbledore was Professor Lupin,  
McGonagall, Harry, Ron, and Hermione.   
  
"Harry!" Ginny gasped worriedly. Just because he had beat Voldermort before  
didn't necessarily mean he could do it again. Ginny had a very sick feeling  
in the pit of her stomach. There was a lot of yelling and bright lights   
flashing, before Ginny was really able to focus on everyone. Soon, Harry   
was lying on the ground in pain. Ginny gasped in horror, but knew if she   
showed herself, she would be in a lot of trouble. Harry was fine, she kept  
telling herself. There are so many people out there to protect him. But soon,  
she realized that no one was really concentrating on Harry, but on just   
injuring Voldermort, who was quickly defeating the rest. Voldermort took  
aim at Harry.   
  
Before Ginny could think about what she was doing, she was running from  
the bush and jumping on top of Harry and feeling the shock and the pain   
from Voldermort's spell electicouting through her. She felt no pain, as she  
looked up to see Harry holding her off the ground and staring in her eyes  
intently. For a few moments, she was confused. Was this her dream? But no,  
others were gathered around. And there was Voldermort, only a few feet away,  
lying on the ground in a crumbled lump, dead. Voldermort was defeated, and   
everyone was fine. Everyone but Ginny. She had saved Harry, but her death,  
her death was inevitable.   
  
There was tears in Ron's eyes who was standing above her head.  
  
"Oh, Ron. I'm fine. I don't feel anything, don't cry, I love you. My  
brother. I love you."  
  
Ron was unable to speak through his closed throat.   
  
"And Harry, oh Harry, are you all right? Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, Ginny. Why, why did you do that? Why did you..."  
  
"Shh, Harry. Stop, I can't stand it anymore. What's the risk now? I love  
you Harry. I've loved you since the moment I first saw you. I, my love  
it's so painful. I love you so much Harry, I wanted you to be mine. I  
wanted you to love me back, and I wanted you to call me Honey and wrap me in  
your strong arms in a hug, a strong hug that can never be unbroken. But you're  
here now, you're here for me."  
  
_Don't you fret, Monsieur Maris  
I don't feel any pain  
A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt me now_  
  
Harry was at a loss for words. "But, Ginny, you never...I don't..."  
  
"Shut up, Harry, just let me get this out. I've loved you, really loved you,  
not just some stupid schoolgirl crush, but love Harry. Don't you understand,  
love?"  
  
"What can I do for you know? Let's get you to Madam Pomfry's."  
  
"No, Harry, just stay here with me. This is a lovely place. It will be a   
lovely resting place, with my brother and with you."  
  
You're here, that's all I need to know  
And you will keep me safe, and you will keep me close  
And rain will make the flowers grow  
  
"Don't say that Ginny! You will survive! We will help you! Don't say that!"  
NO! GINNY! NO! YOU. ARE. NOT. GOING. TO DIE!"  
  
**_But you will live 'Ponine, dear god above  
If I could close your wounds with words of love_**  
  
"Oh, Harry. This is what I love about you, never able to see the bad.   
Always the good. Such a passionate, kindhearted, gracious person."  
  
_Just hold me now and let it be  
shelter me, comfort me_  
  
"I'm here for you now, Ginny."  
  
"Yes, you are now, Harry."   
  
Ginny looked around her seeing the people who had cared about her the  
most for the longest time. Ron, her brother, always the overprotective one.  
Teasing, but quick to jump to her defense if anyone tried to hurt her.  
Dumbledore, her mentor, well, everyone's, and such a strong figure in her life.  
Professor McGonagall, such a role model for her. Professor Lupin, he had  
been such a good friend, while a marvelous teacher at the same time. And  
Hermione. Well, she at first had confided in her, but the moment she had   
found out the Hermione and Harry were a couple, well, she didn't hate   
Hermione anymore. And Harry. Her love. Her first love. Her one true love.  
And know he was holding her safely in his arms. Holding her so tightly,   
she was able to forget the pain she felt in her limbs. The love that was  
vibrating through his arms into her was so invigorating that Ginny began to   
feel that he may, somehow, deep down inside, loved her.   
  
**_You would 100 years, if i could show you how  
I won't desert you now_**  
  
Ginny felt almost complete. Sure, she never would be able to graduate  
from Hogwarts, or ever see her parents again. She never would even be able to  
have sex. But now, she felt complete. Her love was holding her in his arms  
on her death bed. She knew she would die in his arms.   
And she wasn't scared or frightened. She wasn't questioning. Almost  
happy. It was so odd. She was going to die at fifteen, but she was happy.  
She couldn't explain it. The way she felt being held in his arms, nothing  
could break her spirit or kill her soul. Not now, not never.  
_  
The rain can't hurt me now  
This rain wash away what's left  
and you will keep me safe  
and you will keep me close I'll sleep in your embrace at last  
the rain that brings you here is heaven blessed  
the skies begin to clear and I'm at rest  
a breath away from where you are I've come home frm so far  
_  
Harry tried to quiet Ginny. Trying not to let her make him feel anymore   
guilty. He knew it wasn't his fault that he had never known, but still,  
she had died for him, for him and a secret love that she had had for almost  
five years now. And he had never known. Never.  
  
**_Hush a bye, dear Eponine   
You won't feel any pain   
A little fall of rain   
Can hardly hurt you now   
I'm here I will stay will you til you are sleeping and   
_**  
_Don't you fret, Monsieur Marius  
I won't feel any pain  
A little fall of rain   
Can hardly hurt me now  
That's all i need to know _  
  
Harry and Ginny began talking to each other at once. Harry apologizing  
and Ginny forgiving. Harry saying that he would stay with her. Ginny  
thanking him for staying with her. Their voices tumbled over each other,   
ringing out, yet each syllable perfectly clear. And as each finished what  
they were saying. Harry leaned over,  
  
**And you will keep me safe, And I will keep you safe  
And you will keep me close, And I will keep you close  
And rain will make the flowers...**  
  
And kissed Ginny's lips. She kissed him back, so happy, her dream fufilled.  
And as Harry said,  
  
"Ginny, I...I never knew...I..."  
  
Ginny drew her last breath before he could finish.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
**_Grow._**  



End file.
